Growing up is never easy
by andinthatmoment
Summary: Sequel to No Turning Back now, Beca and Jesse find themselves in an unplanned pregnancy situation at only 17, the story follows them throughout the pregnancy and beyond. (Jeca fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'No Turning Back' read it if you want, it will all pretty much make sense without it, but would be super awesome if you read it and left reviews as they make me super happy.  
Basically Beca is 17 and pregnant, Jesse and she decided to keep the baby. (Basically I watched Juno after writing the fanfiction and decided I could make a sequel, so it's kind of based on Juno)**

* * *

Beca's mother was surprisingly okay with the situation. She let Beca stay in the house, Beca was almost certain she was going to be kicked out, and even offered to convert the guest room into a nursery.

After a 'sit down' with Jesse and his parents, the two family's set new rules they could all agree on, Beca and Jesse weren't too fond of the no more sleeping in the same room rule, and only to stay at each other's houses once the baby was born rule, but they couldn't complain. Their parents had whole heartedly gone out of their way to help the couple. They discussed other options, and guided Beca through the Process. They didn't judge her when she decided she wanted to keep the child and they even offered to help financially. Overall, Beca could have had a much harder time, a much more common attitude from the parents when she found out she was pregnant.

Beca's dad was not happy at all. Her mother, Jill called him whilst Beca was in the room. Beca could hear muffled remarks of bad parenting, stupid boys, slutty teens and more, but he did agree to come and visit Beca soon, and to support her financially. Beca wasn't sure if she wanted the visit from the man who left her when she was a child, but she wasn't going to refuse money in this situation.

Beca had a meeting with the school, they had decided it best to be kept on the down low until it was too late, she would use her PE lessons and go to see a school assigned helper, the school happened to have a teen pregnancy programme, so Beca was extremely lucky, she had help from the school with grades and child care. Again, overall it could have been so much worse.

* * *

'How do you feel about the pregnancy Beca?'  
It was Beca's first 'helper lesson'. Beca didn't know what these things were actually called, but they basically got her ready for being a parent.  
'I don't know'.  
'Scared? Excited?' The woman suggested.  
'Scared I guess.'  
'Good, I would be too, just know we are all here to help as much as we can.'  
Beca gave an awkward smile at the woman, the rest of the session continued with her mostly telling Beca what to expect from pregnancy, Beca made a point to zone out though, she didn't want to hear any of that.

Jesse had a lesson next period so Beca made her way to the study, she was stopped by an extremely angry best friend.  
'What the fuck dude, ignore my calls and text's and now you're not even going to PE, what is going on?'  
'Uh, Stacie, can we not speak here?'  
'I swear to god Beca Mitchell, if you don't tell me what I have done to deserve being ignored I'm going to hit you.'  
'You've done nothing, I swear, just a lot of shit has been happening recently, look, can we go somewhere a bit more private?'  
Stacie looked at her best friend of 5 years, she could tell something big was on her mind, that's one of the reasons they were best friends, Stacie often got Beca more than Jesse did, as much as he tried, there was just no way anyone understood Beca more than Stacie.  
It helped that they had the same situation, Beca's dad left, Stacie had never known her dad, they were neighbours, and both didn't enjoy the company of about 90% of the people in this school.

The girls walked down the school path into the woods, they always went to the bridge on the woods during their free periods in the summer, although it was October, the weather was still warm enough to go there.  
Beca just stared down into the stream for a while, Stacie spoke first.  
'We have that party tonight, you've been looking forward to it, are we still going?'  
'I uh, I don't think so Stace.'  
'Why, come on, Bec if you and Jesse have had a fall out or something, don't blame me.'  
'No I can't go Stace, I uh, can't drink.'  
'Why, have you caught something from Jesse? Are you on meds? Because they lie, when I had to take meds for that rash they said I couldn't drink but I did anyway.'  
'No Stace, I can't go because I'm erm, I'm pregnant.'  
'You're kidding right?'  
'Do I look like I'm kidding?'  
'What did Jesse say?'  
'He says he's going to support me.'  
'But he's going to College in a year, you were going to move to LA.'  
'Well, plans change I guess.'  
'Fuck Beca.'  
'Yeah, fuck.'  
'Does anyone else know?'  
'You're the first I've told, I assume Jesse is going to tell Donald and Uni.'  
'Donald won't tell anyone, I won't let him, but what if uni tells someone?'  
'I don't know, I guess Jesse is going to have to decide whether he can trust him or not. I guess it isn't going to be able to stay a secret for much longer.'  
'How far along are you?'  
'Doctors think around 9 weeks, so no one other than you guys and my family are to be told until 13 weeks, even then the school want me to keep it quiet until I can't hide it anymore.'  
'Fuck.'  
'You've said that already' Beca laughed.

* * *

Jesse and Beca sat on Beca's sofa, normally they would be in her bedroom but Beca's mum had made it pretty clear that was no longer aloud when she wasn't home, Beca didn't want to push her luck with her mum so decided it best to abide by her rules for now and stay in the lounge until she was home from work.

'So I've bought a movie for us to watch.'  
'I swear to god Jesse, I don't know when these pregnancy hormones kick in, but if you make me watch another fucking musical you are leaving this house.'  
'No, it's not I swear, I actually found this today in town, and well it's relevant.' Jesse pulled out what to expect when you're expecting.  
'No Jesse, I don't want to know what is going to happen to my body.'  
'It's a comedy Bec, I'm sure they're not going to go into that much detail.'  
'Fine, play the fucking DVD.'

Beca curled into a slight ball with her head propped against Jesse's arm, (great position for when she fell asleep)  
Of course she didn't fall asleep during this film, she ended up having to leave the room during the emotional scene, during the miscarriage, she closed the door behind her making it pretty clear she didn't want Jesse to follow, when she didn't return for another 10 minutes Jesse finally went to find her.  
She was in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea she had clearly just made, she lazily stirred a spoon in the cup as she looked catatonically at the wall.  
'That's not going to happen to us you know.'  
Beca was shocked by the sudden noise in the kitchen, she hadn't even realised Jesse had came into the room.  
'How do you know, it's not planned.'  
'Okay, I don't know, but it shouldn't, it's rare.'  
'It's not that rare.'  
'I'm trying to comfort you Bec.'  
'Why did you bring that movie, it was obviously going to upset me.'  
'I didn't know that happened I swear.'  
Beca burst into tears, she had managed to keep them locked up until now, but with no warning there they suddenly were.  
'Fucking hormones' she stuttered through the tears as she tried to push on her eyes to stop them coming out.  
'You don't have to be embarrassed Bec, it's reasonable to cry.'  
'No it's not, you're just trying to make me feel less stupid.'  
'Is it working?'  
'No'  
'Well, this might, when I found out, I cried to my dad for about an hour straight, saying I was worried about you, worried about this.'  
'Really?' Beca looked up, she was still crying she so she couldn't even think of some sarcastic comment.  
Jesse pulled her into his chest whilst she continued crying into his chest.  
'If anything happens, I'm here to go through it with you okay, you're not going to have to be alone, ever, I promise.'  
He felt Beca give a nod against his chest before he kissed her hair.

* * *

**So this was a lot harder than I expected to write, I had what I wanted in my head, but couldn't figure out how to put it down, anyway, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey Bec, Bumper told me about you know, the situation, I can't beli-'  
Beca cut Jessica off. 'How the fuck does Bumper know?'  
'I don't know, I won't tell anyone you know.'  
Beca didn't respond to the girl. She didn't mind so much that Jessica knew, Jessica was a nice girl and would probably be pretty good for sympathy if she needed it, but if Bumper knew, there was no way in hell this was going to stay a secret for long.

Beca was on a mission, she stormed down the hall knocking various younger children down on the way, she knew Jesse would be in one of the music practice rooms with the Trebles, his geeky singing group he was obsessed with. Beca marched in, all the boy stopped in the middle of the song they were singing and stared at Beca as stood at the door. Beca simply just pointed to Bumper, and then to Jesse, and then to the door, they could tell she was in no mood to be messed about so they followed her out, Beca heard Bumper mumble something about _fucking hormones_ under his breath.  
The three of them were in the hallway, Beca just staring between the two.  
'How the fuck does Bumper know?'  
'About your little friend? You can't keep secrets from Bumper.' Bumper replied with a smirk, it was quickly dropped when Beca's nostrils started flaring at the response.  
'He, uh, threatened to snap my DVD collection.'  
'Are you fucking kidding me? You told him this over a DVD?!' Beca's voice getting gradually louder with each passing word.  
'Uh, I erm-'  
'There are more important things in this world than your fucking DVD's Jesse.' Beca continued, pushing both boys against the wall as she spoke.  
'He's not going to tell anyone.'  
'HE'S ALREADY TOLD JESSICA.'  
'Dude what the fuck?!' Jesse looked at Bumper.  
'Well, I told her I had gossip, I hoped it would mean she would sleep with me, she just told me off for shit stirring though.'  
'DAMN RIGHT YOU WERE SHIT STIRRING, IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD I DONT KNOW WHAT THESE HORMONES WILL MAKE ME DO.'  
The boys looked terrified, if Beca wasn't so pissed she would have found it hilarious.  
'I'm sorry Bec-' Jesse began but Beca just shot him a 'don't' and then walked away, leaving the boys in the hall.

Beca opened her locker and in true Jesse fashion a letter fell out, it simply read sorry. Beca pushed the letter into her bag and began to make her way home, she ignored Jesse when he waited for her at the gates. She ignored him when he tried calling her name and she ignored him when he started to follow her home, once he finally gave up Beca let the tears fall, she stormed into her house slamming the door behind her, she had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

She sat on her bed fiddling with her phone, she had planned to call him 20 minutes ago but couldn't compose herself enough to sound brave over the phone, she had made up her mind, she didn't want Jesse present when she told him, she didn't want to see his face, she didn't want him to see her heart break.

He answered on the second dial.

'Beca?'  
'I need to say something, don't interrupt me until I'm done speaking okay.'  
'Okay.'  
'We need to break up.' Beca heard Jesse catch his breath at the end of the phone, she took a second to compose herself before continuing. 'Neither of us are ready to be parents, I know how shitty it is to grow up without a dad, so I'm not saying that you don't get to see this kid, but I'm saying now's your chance, you can leave, I'll understand.'  
'I'm not going to leave Be-'  
'I said don't interrupt me.' Beca's voice caught, she heard Jesse's voice crack as he spoke, she closed her eyes, hoping it would somehow make the situation easier.'  
'You can be a teenager, go to parties, have dates, have a girlfriend that's worthwhile and maybe be a dad on the weekend, if you want it. That's the offer, I don't want to live with the guilt of holding you back, you can go to college, you can become a composer, you can do what you've always wanted.'  
'You're what I want Beca, you and the baby.' Jesse was crying at the other end of the phone.  
Beca managed to slip out a 'It's not up for negotiation' before breaking down herself, she hung up the phone and flung it to the other side of the room.  
Sitting on her bed she placed her hands on her stomach, this was her child, he needed someone who could care for them, Jesse had proved today that he was not mature enough to be a dad, Jesse had been proving all week that he wasn't mature enough to be a dad, taking an unpaid job at the local radio station instead of looking for a paying job, missing his school assigned parenting classes to go to treble meetings, making Beca watch that stupid movie where she lost the child, he didn't think about his actions (which ironically is what got them into this mess.)

* * *

Beca didn't go into school the next day, or the day after that. Jesse waited at the gate for her both days, he spent lunch time alone as she wasn't there. He didn't speak to any of the other friends, he didn't go to any of the trebles meetings.  
What made him feel worse was what Beca had said was right, he had confessed himself to her that he cried to his dad about this, he was worried, he didn't want all this responsibility. He promised Beca he would support this child, and that he would do, but maybe, just maybe them breaking up wouldn't be such a bad thing. Jesse knew loads of single parents, loads of his friends had 'weekend dads' and they all turned out fine, so why couldn't his child do that too? He wasn't being selfish for thinking this, he would still do everything that Beca needed him to do, he would still support her, just a little less than he had intended. The fact that he had considered all this in his head made it clear to Jesse that he should move on, there was a time when he couldn't imagine spending a day without Beca, but now that was different, they had been drifting away long before she got pregnant, and since it happened all that it had accomplished was making Beca put her walls back up.  
He picked up his phone before typing out the text, he read it and re-read it at least 10 times before sending.  
**  
To: Bec  
From: Jesse  
Okay, you're right. I still want to be in this child's life though. Please don't cut me out completely.**

**To: Jesse**  
**From: Beca**  
**Fine.**

* * *

**Oh god, don't hate me but some of you suggested some argument, and I really liked the idea of having this different to how this story normally goes.**  
**I won't write the next story until I know what you guys want, do you want them to stay broken up? (Jesse will still be there throughout the pregnancy, be a weekend dad etc)**  
**or shall I put them back together? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beca didn't come into school for another week and it took another two weeks after that for Jesse to finally pluck up the courage to speak to her. She had been purposely avoiding him spending her lunchtimes in the crèche. The rumour mill was running as Beca had started to show, she was only 12 weeks but considering Beca was tiny to start with it made it extremely obvious as to what was happening. This resulted in mixed reactions from their fellow students. Jesse split them into 4 groups; the I'm going to pretend to be Beca's best friends so I can get the gossip, the I'm going to flirt with Jesse to try and annoy Beca, the I'm going to give Jesse abuse every time I see him for breaking up with a pregnant girlfriend (They didn't even know the true story as to the breakup, Jesse was going to be in this child's life, not that Beca was making that easy recently) and the I'm going to bitch about Beca all day.

'Is it true?'  
'Obviously, she's getting fat and they're not talking what else would that mean?'  
'She's such a slut.'  
Jesse was at his locker when he overheard the girls bitching about Beca, he closed his locker to see Beca stood at her locker across the hall, most likely in hearing distance of the girls.  
'You don't know what you're talking about.' Jesse snapped at the girls who stared back at him in confusion, clearly they hadn't realised Jesse was there. 'You don't know her, you don't know what is happening, so why don't you just get off of your high horse and just walk away.' The girls glanced at each other before walking away from the situation with their head down.  
'Oh Jesse you're so sweet.' Some pretty blonde girl cooed from beside him, he turned away from the girl.  
Jesse glanced back over to Beca to see she had already left, he had no idea if she had heard the conversation or not, either way she clearly didn't want to speak to her.

* * *

Jesse had a guidance meeting next so he didn't have time to try and find her. He knew she was probably in a free already and was most likely in the crèche or library, she chose to hide there from the world excluding Stacie.  
Jesse left the meeting with his usual crappy frame of mind, he had to spend the hour talking about how he was going to be a father and what he was looking forward to, but he didn't even know if he was going to be a father. Beca didn't try to involve him anymore and it made him feel like shit. He didn't even realise where he was walking until he had arrived. He looked through the brightly painted windows and saw Beca sat on the floor with a toddler between her legs. She looked amazing, she was so engaged in this toddler, she looked happy. The little boy held a book in his tubby fingers and Beca pointed at the pictures. She glanced up from the boy for a second and caught Jesses eye at the window. The smile dropped from her face instantly.  
That hurt.  
This girl who he had spent the past year trying to put that smile on her face was now the reason it had gone. The girl who he had spent a whole year chipping down her walls was now the reason they were up higher than ever. He had done this to her.  
Beca didn't come out to speak to him.  
Beca tried to ignore him as he waited by the door for her.  
Beca tried to walk past him when she left.

'Beca please.'  
She carried on walking.  
'Beca stop!' Jesses voice cracked, he had underestimated how much this would hurt.  
Beca stopped in her tracks and turned around halway, she wasn't facing Jesse as she spoke.  
'What.' There was such a bluntness to her voice, it was like she didn't care at all.  
'Why are you doing this?'  
'I'm not doing anything.' She shrugged.  
'You know what I mean Beca.'  
'What do you want Jesse?'  
'I want you to speak to me.'  
'I am speaking to you.'  
'For fuck sake Beca, I'm trying here, I really am.'  
'You're not trying that hard are you.' Beca looked Jesse in the face then she looked angry, Jesse didn't know what he had done.  
'It's not helping that you're making it impossible to speak to you.'  
'You normally try harder, leave notes, send texts do some big event but you can't be fucked can you, and don't try and pretend it has nothing to do with this.' Beca gestured to her slightly swollen stomach. 'You're scared and you clearly want nothing to do with it, lucky for you, you can just forget it ever happened. I have to walk these halls with all the rumours behind me; I'm the one who is reminded every time I look down at my top. I'm the one who has to remember the stupid mistake I made and I'm the one who has to face this alone.'  
'I don't want you to do it alone, don't you get it?'  
'You're not making that clear! You haven't got a job, your savings will run out Jesse, you're speaking to other girls in the hall, oh and on that note stop trying to defend me, I can look out for myself. You haven't even asked about the baby.'  
'What is there to ask? You're only 12 weeks.'  
'Well I had my scan.' Beca flashed a photo in front of his eyes before pulling it back, a few brief seconds to see his unborn child before she snapped them away.  
'Why wasn't I invited? I wanted to be there.'  
'It was unofficial, I was having cramps so they thought they'd check.'  
'What the fuck Beca, why didn't you tell me any of this? What if you lost the baby and I didn't know.'  
'Well then you would be free wouldn't you.' A tear streamed across her cheek before she quickly wiped it away and turned from Jesse.  
'Beca don't walk away from me.'  
'You didn't try and get me back the first time, you missed your chance.'  
Jesse lent against the wall and let Beca walk away. He had missed his chance, he let Beca go the first time she had suggested it because he was scared. He was an idiot. Now she was basically excluding him from his own Childs life, and hers, it hurt. He needed to find a way to get her back.

* * *

**Awesome reviews guys, took in your ideas. You can all probably guess how this story is going to go but I won't say anything to avoid any possible spoilers. Let me know what you think, ideas on a gender? Names? Etc? Let me know!  
PS- My search history is looking extremely questioning as I'm having to research pregnancy. Cringe. **


	4. Chapter 4

12 weeks.  
  
Beca walked home again alone. She pushed her headphones over her ears and tried not to notice the looks she was getting and tried not to notice the whispering that followed. This was hard to not notice though so she turned her music up. That's what she does isn't it? Beca Mitchell, the girl who blocks everything out.

* * *

She got to her door to find she had been locked out. She left her keys home today as she was meant to stay after school and walk home with Stacie after her detention. But she felt sick, which defiantly had nothing to do with the fact that Jesse had tried to speak to her today so she went home. Fucking Stacie and her detention, Beca could have gone round hers and waited for her mother.

'Beca why are you just sat out here?'  
Beca was in a complete daydream she didn't even notice Jesse come into her front garden or the huge box he was carrying.  
'I'm locked out, what do you want?'  
'I came to eh, give you something.'  
'You can't _buy_ me back Jesse.'  
'No this isn't exactly for you, it's for erm, the baby.'  
'Oh.' Beca just stared at Jesse, she couldn't decide if she wanted to know what was in the box or not.  
'You can't stay out here beck, it's freezing.'  
'I can do what I like.'  
'It's not just you to think about Beca.'  
'Funny, that seems to be how you function.' Beca knew she didn't mean what she had said. She was just so pissed at him, at herself for allowing this situation to occur plus she was way out of her comfort zone.  
Jesse didn't reply when she looked up he had his stupid puppy dog face, well not his normal _i want to watch this movie _face, he looked hurt. Beca felt incredibly bad for what she had said. Stupid fucking hormones.  
'Jesse I'm sorry.'  
'No you're right.'  
'No I wasn't, I –'  
'No, you said I wasn't ready, and I'm not, but I got a job, in the baby shop in town, it means I get a discount, so that's helpful. I think they gave it to me because of our you know, situation.'  
'Jesse I didn't mean what I said.'  
'But you were right. I'm going to save enough for us to eventually move out and be comfortable.'  
Beca was incredibly unsettled by that comment, she couldn't move in with Jesse, especially if they weren't seeing each other anymore.  
'I want to stay with my mum Jesse.' Beca looked at her feet.  
'Okay, that's fine, can I at least help furnish the nursery?' Jesse gestured to the box. 'I have a crib, it's the first thing I bought with the discount, I just got plain white as we don't know the gender yet.' Jesse rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
'Thank you' Beca squeaked, barely audible.  
There was an awkward pause, Beca didn't know if she wanted Jesse to leave or to stay. She wanted the stupid pain in her heart to stop, but it hurt with Jesse there and hurt even more when he left.  
'If you're locked out, we can go shopping, look at baby stuff?'  
Beca shrugged, she may as well if she was locked out, and it needed to be done. Jesse put the box into Beca's back garden so neighbours didn't see it and grabbed Beca's hand as she went to leave.  
Beca flinched and pulled the hand away, she tried to make it look as if she just wanted to tuck her hands in her pockets, but judging by the hurt on Jesses face, he wasn't fooled.

'Just because we're going shopping doesn't mean we're back together.' Beca shrugged, Jesse nodded and followed behind her. She was glad she couldn't see his face at the moment, and vice versa. Judging by the fact that she had constantly seen Jesse speaking to girls since they broke up and he was probably considering going to college, she was sure that getting back together would be a bad idea. She just had to wait until Jesse finally gave up and left, it was inevitable.

They arrived in the town in silence.  
'Do you want to shop first and then get food, or just shop or what?'  
'Uh, we could shop and then eat, I can't be bothered to cook.' Beca shrugged.  
'Okay, erm, we can go into the shop I work, they said they would give me discount on everything, even if it's not meant to be, you know, because of the situation.' Jesse rubbed his neck nervously.  
'Sure.'  
Beca awkwardly followed him into the shop whilst he picked up a basket. They strolled around a little aimlessly for a while before Beca finally spoke.  
'This is kind of hard when we don't know the sex.'  
'Well, we can get uni-sex stuff for now, and then get the rest once we find out, do you know when we find out?'  
'I have a scan booked for 18 weeks, we should find out then, so 5-6 weeks I guess.'  
'Seems ages away.'  
'I don't know, my mum keeps saying how fast this is going to go, and it is, everything is happening so quickly.'  
Jesse nodded and picked up some white baby-grows and socks, the continued around the isle and Jesse picked up a tiny white teddy and added it into the basket.  
'Do we want to get white furniture, to match the cot?'  
'Yeah, I wanted to paint little flowers or dinosaurs or whatever around the room, so white furniture will be fine.' Beca smiled, Jesse loved how she smiled when she spoke about the baby.  
They paid for the few items they had and ordered a tiny wardrobe, drawers, shelf and changing unit. Beca tried to ignore the sympathetic glances from Jesses co-workers and left the shop. She shoved the baby bag into her school bag, the rumours were already starting, she didn't want more of a incentive for them to stir.

* * *

'What do you want to drink?' Jesse asked, she tried to ignore the pain in his voice which hadn't left since she refused his hand.  
'I don't know, no caffeine, so erm a milkshake would be fine I guess.'  
'Banana and Strawberry with cinnamon?'  
Beca smiled at the fact he remembered her favourite milkshake but quickly removed it before he read too much into it.  
Beca sat at the table whilst Jesse went to order. She felt like crying, she was hurting Jesse but she was trying to make things easier for him, she wanted more than anything for things to go back to normal, for him to come to hers and make her watch some crappy dvd. She wanted him to decorate the nursery, she wanted him to be there at the scans, but she wanted him to be happy, which she knew he wouldn't be if he stayed.

'You've been spending a lot of time in the crèche lately.'  
'Yup' was all Beca managed to say back, her mouth was full with milkshake, she swallowed before continuing to speak. 'My mentor suggested it, to get me used to kids you know, it was meant to just be a day a week, but I guess these hormones suck and made me super baby crazy so I've been there a lot, plus the girls who work with me are cool, they've been really good throughout it all. They're paying me, it's not much and it's unofficial, I guess another sympathy perk.'  
'That's really nice.'  
'Yeah they said one this one is born I can go down and stay with him in my frees I'm dropping English too to make more time, so I only take Music and Philosophy now.' Beca shrugged.  
'I feel like I'm doing so little compared to you.'  
'I'm the girl that's kind of the point.'  
'Well you're not doing this alone.'  
Beca didn't reply, she just looked down at her straw.  
'I'm serious Beca, I'm here to stay.'  
'I don't want you to stay Jesse.' She took one look at the hurt on his face and instantly regretted what she had said.  
'No I don't mean that, I mean, I want you to go to college and parties and meet girls you know? I don't want to hold you back.'  
'You're not holding me back Beca.'  
'You might say that now, but in 2 years time when you think _oh I could be in college studying music which I have always wanted to do, but no I'm in some shitty baby shop with a 2 year old at home_ then you will resent me, I don't want to be resented Jesse.'  
'For fuck sake Beca, I'm not leaving. I've already looked into this, Barden College, the local one does an evening course once a week in music composition, I can do it once a week and still work full time. And see you and the baby, so my dream is being postponed slightly, so what. I want you two Beca.'  
Beca smiled, Jesse grabbed her hand over the table, he felt her tense up but he refused to let go.  
'I'm not going anywhere Beca.' – 'Oh shit, don't cry Bec, I, what did I do?'  
'Nothing' Beca sobbed. 'You're always so fucking organised in that head, how can you be so calm when I feel crazy?'  
Jesse leant against the table and placed a light kiss on her lips.  
'I have you, it's all that matters.'

* * *

**Woo, so it's Christmas break and this is my new baby, I can update it until I run out of ideas! So there will probably be pretty regular updates! Tell me what you guys think, give me ideas and criticism, etc :) **


	5. Chapter 5

15 Weeks.

Beca walked into tutor and slammed her bag down beside Jesse. They had officially _got back together_ a few weeks ago, but they both knew something was different, Beca was still scared to let him back in and Jesse was scared to push it.  
Jesse decided to at least try and comfort her as something was clearly bothering her, so he went over to behind her chair and kissed her cheek, when she didn't smile he moved to kiss her lips but she stopped him.  
'Don't'  
'Fine, can I ask why?'  
'I've spent all morning throwing up, and I threw up twice on the way here, I'm actually being kind by not letting you kiss me.' Beca laughed, Jesse laughed too, he loved it when she teased him, it was as if they were back to normal.  
'Are we meeting up tonight? We can try and put the furniture together, it should have arrived at yours by now right?'  
'Yeah yeah. It did. But erm, we can't really meet up tonight. I have a thing.'  
'Can I attend the thing with you? I don't like you being alone.' Jesse rubbed the back of his neck.  
'I'm erm, meeting my dad.'  
'Shit Bec, do you want me there?'  
Beca nodded and Jesse pulled her chair into his before kissing her forehead, he also handed her a mint, 'because I can't go a whole day without kissing you.'

* * *

Jesse and Beca walked home, Beca with Jesses coat like how they used to act. Jesse had loved today, Beca had asked for his help and actually wanted to act like a couple. He could tell she was getting nervous now so he took her hand and led her home. They arrived at her front gate and Beca went stiff, she didn't take her eyes off of the extremely posh car parked in the driveway. Jesse pulled Beca's chin and gave her a light kiss before pulling her by the hand inside.  
'Beca honey, is that you?' Her mother called. Beca went into the lounge to follow the voice and Jesse followed, they both sat on the sofa just opposite the man. He stood up and shook both the teens hands, starting with Jesse and prolonging the shake with Beca, neither of them had said a word yet.  
'So, I'm Phillip, your dad Beca.' He stated. Beca gave a slight smirk.  
'Father.'  
'What?' The man questioned.  
'You're my father, dad's stick around.'  
'Okay, I deserve that I guess, but I'm here now when you need me. I've gotten a job at the local college, I have a house in the next street so I am here for your need.'  
'With all due respect sir' Jesse started. 'I think you have to earn your spot in Beca's life, you can't just place yourself within it. Jesse felt Beca grab his hand as he spoke and she shot him a small smile.  
'You two are a lot wiser than I gave you credit for.' The man nodded. 'And I know money can't buy me into your life, but it can help right?'  
'No dad.' Beca put her hand on the wallet. 'If you want to help, there's a bunch of furniture upstairs and Jesse is going to need help to put it together.'  
'Okay, sounds good.' Jesse stood up and led the man upstairs to the nursery leaving Beca and her mother in the lounge.

'This is nice stuff, expensive.' Mr Mitchell questioned.  
'I work at a baby shop sir, I received discount on all the furniture.' Jesse shrugged.  
The man nodded and tipped the contents from one of the boxes out, a disassembled wardrobe lay on the floor and Jesse placed the tool box between them.  
They worked in silence for a while whist Mr Mitchell put together the wardrobe and Jesse the chest of drawers. Jesse finished first and pushed it into the corner of the room before grabbing the crib box.  
'Are you going to keep the walls white?' The man questioned.  
'No, we are getting most of the stuff once we find out the gender.'  
'Okay, sounds great, if I give you my card, can you text me with you know, updates. I feel Beca may _forget_ to tell me these things.' The man rubbed his neck, much like how Jesse did when he was nervous, so Jesse smiled and accepted the card.  
About an hour or so late the crib had been finished and Mr Mitchell had almost completed the baby changing unit. The admired their work and then went back downstairs, the girls had finished dinner and were placing it on the table, Jesse went up to Beca who was currently leaning over the counter tipping salad into a big bowl.  
'God Bec, we're so domestic, me doing the man work and you cooking.' He teased in her ear earning a slap in the stomach in return.  
'Shut up and sit down.' She teased 'And you better eat this salad as it was all mum would let me cook.'  
'You don't cook salad Bec.'  
'Make then, I worked hard, be quiet.'

The group all sat around the small table and dug into their food, Beca was in conversation with her mother and both of the boys were listening in. They both spoke at around 100 miles an hour.  
'When do you want to start telling people Bec?'  
'I'm not going to, they can figure it out themselves, most people already have.'  
'Not school friends, real friends.'  
'Stacie knows.' Beca shrugged.  
'Well, your cousin, Chloe is staying over in a weekend's time.' Jesse didn't miss the smile on Beca's face at this, Beca loved her cousin. 'And she is going to wonder why she has to stay in your room not the guest room.'  
'We can tell Chloe, and then the rest of the family when I can't hide it anymore.'  
'Sound's great.' Jill smiled at Beca.

* * *

They finished their dinner with small talk and Jesse over complimenting the salad. Mr Mitchell offered Jesse a lift home and the evening had died down around 9pm.  
Jesse said goodbye to Beca who was still in the kitchen clearing the table. He kissed her forehead and she pulled him into a proper kiss, Jesse couldn't keep the smile off of his face one they were done. This was the first time she had initiated a kiss since they had got back together.  
'Don't be such a nerd about this.' Beca teased.  
'I'm sorry.' But he was still smiling, clearly not sorry.  
He left the room with one more kiss on Beca's cheek and a kiss on her stomach. Beca couldn't keep the grin off of her face either. She was so lucky, she appreciated how Jesse had made such an effort with her dad, he knew that Beca didn't want to face it alone so he had come with her and taken the lead. He was amazing, he was lovely and he would be an amazing father.  
For the first time in weeks Beca was sure of him, she was sure he was going to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

18 weeks.

'I'm scared.'  
'Don't be.'  
'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.'  
'Beca, you said I can't swear because the baby can hear me, I'm pretty sure it can hear you in HD'  
'Oh my god Jesse, we might not have to call it 'it' anymore.'  
'It might be too early Bec, don't get to excited.'  
'I'm more terrified than excited.'  
_'Miss Mitchell'_ A nurse called, Beca stood up and Jesse followed, they ended in a room where Beca was told to lay down, undo her jeans and he rubbed squeezed the cool gel onto her stomach, she flinched at the sensation and grabbed Beca's hand.  
Another woman walked into the room and the nurse left. 'Your usual midwife isn't available to day, I'm Linda, I'll be standing in her place, she told me you two are hoping to find out the sex today, is that correct?'  
Beca nodded, the woman dragged the instrument across Beca's stomach and wrote some notes.  
'It's sucking his thumb look.' The midwife cooed. Beca hadn't taken her eyes off of the screen yet, she had the biggest smile on her face, Jesse wanted to take a photo but he didn't think it would be appropriate. 'It looks like I can get a pretty good view of the sex, are you ready?'  
The couple looked at each other, both with huge smiles on their faces and nodded, Beca closed her eyes and waited for the woman to speak.  
'It's a boy.' The woman smiled.  
Becas smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible. She finally dragged her eyes away from the screen and looked up at Jesse, his smile was just as big as Becas.  
The woman printed off two pictures and Beca cleaned the gel from her stomach, they were getting up ready to leave but the woman stopped them.  
'I was just wondering, if your current midwife had spoken to you about your options.'  
Beca glanced over to Jesse, he looked almost as shocked as her.  
'We've had the options discussed to us weeks ago, we're keeping _him'_ Beca smiled when she got to say the gender.  
'Well, you still have time to think about it.' The woman muttered as she left the room. 'You're not in the best circumstance to decide yourself.'  
Beca looked at Jesse, he could tell she was pissed off, Beca grabbed her bag and stormed out of the office ignoring the looks she was getting from other patients. Jesse managed to catch up with her and grabbed her hand.  
'Ignore her, you know people are going to judge us, just early practice I guess, what does she know.'  
'A lot apparently, it's her job.'  
'Ignore her, we have to go and get things for our son!' Jesse practically yelled, he grabbed Beca's hand and skipped away she trailed on behind laughing at her goofy boyfriend.

* * *

'We need a pram and a carseat and blankets and teddies -'  
'-We don't need a carseat Jesse, you don't have a car.'  
'But our families do, so we need one.'  
'Fine, but we're going to have to carry it all today.'  
'We can put it in the pram, so let's go pick that first!'  
'I want the one with the blue wheels' Beca squeeled.  
'But the one with the red hood has a basket on the bottom and it detaches as a car seat, two birds with one stone.'  
'Fine, we'll get that one, and it's already assembled so we don't have to make it, you would suck at putting stuff together.'  
'Hey, I put all the furniture in the nursery together!'  
'With my dad's help!'  
'Oh shit, I said I would text your dad the sex.'  
'You have his number, that's weird.'  
'I don't have to if you would rather I wouldn't.'  
'Do it in a group text for all the parents so no one finds out first.'  
'Okay, good idea, let's go and stock up on a bunch of stereotypical blue baby gear for our little football star.'  
Beca laughed and pushed the pram along the isle.

They paid for the pram, their nappy bag, blue clothes, a new teddy and blue paint, Jesse picked up a baby name book on the way to the till and snuck it in the pile. Pushing them all into various bags and placing them in the pram they left the shop and went for lunch.  
Beca sat down and placed the pram beside her and Jesse went up to the counter to get their food. Beca pulled out her phone and called Stacie, she answered on the second ring.  
_'How was the doctors?!'_ She squealed. _'Do I know if I'm going to be an Aunty or an Uncle?'  
'You mean niece or nephew Stacie, and you're not even related to me.'  
'Oh yeah, that, gimmi news!'  
'You are going to have – Oh wait I think I have to pee.'  
'Don't you dare milk this Beca.'  
'Okay, you're going to have a newphew!'  
'OMG NO WAY, IM SO FUCKING EXCITED, ME YOU AND CHLOE CAN SPEAK ABOUT IT TONIGHT, YOU KNOW SHE JUST ARRIVED AT YOURS RIGHT, SO HURRY AND GET HOME I WANT GIRLY NIGHT, I'LL SPEAK TO YOU LATER, LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU.'  
_Beca hung up the phone and laughed to herself, Jesse joined her at the table with two milkshakes and some cake.  
'You know, with that pram, you look like you've already got a baby there.'  
'It feels pretty cool pushing it around.' Beca laughed. 'We have to hurry, Chloe has just arrived at mine apparently and you have to paint the nursery whilst we have a girly night.'  
'So demanding.' Jesse teased.  
'Just getting into my mothering role.'  
'It suits you.'  
'I just felt him move Jesse, like for real, it's moving!' Beca practically screamed and Jesse practically jumped over the table to put his hands on her stomach.  
'Holy crap, that is awesome, he's in there, it's crazy!' Jesse smiled before kissing her lightly on the lips and then kissing her stomach.

'_Oh em gee Beca? It's true, you have got a bun in the oven?!'_ A loud voice called from across the cafe. _Shit.  
_'Amy.' Beca smiled, she loved the girl, she meant no harm to anyone and was pretty funny, but she had a fucking huge mouth.  
'It's true then.'  
'I guess there's no use in trying to hide it anymore really is there?'  
'You didn't do such a great job to start with.' Amy laughed.  
'Uh'  
'Don't worry, I'm not judging you Beca, even if I was with you throughout your rebellious teenage stage, I'm sure you will be an awesome mumma, and you will be an awesome baby daddy Jesse.' Amy smiled.  
'Uh thanks Amy.'  
'-Fat Amy.' She corrected.  
'Thanks _fat _Amy, me and Beca have to go now anyway, I'll uh see you at school.'  
'See you.'  
Beca and Jesse left the cafe with drinks in hands.  
'Shit I forgot the pram!'  
Jesse ran back through the door and returned a few seconds later.  
'Remind me I can't do that when there is an actual baby in there.' Jesse laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, wrote it before Christmas and forgot to update, I have the next one planned out and will publish soon! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! **

* * *

18 weeks.  
  
Jesse walked Beca back to her house, but in order to avoid girl talk (And Chloe's obsession with asking inappropriate questions) He left her at the door. Placing a light kiss on her lips and handing her the pram.  
Beca pushed her way through the door dropping the days shopping down with her coat and walked into the living room only to be met with excruciatingly painful screams, she didn't even have time to register where the noise came from before she felt the full weight of the girl pulling her into a hug.  
'I'm pretty sure this is not good for the baby.' Beca managed to say between the girls screams whilst her arms were being pinned to the girl. She laughed and finally let go.  
'I'm sorry! I missed you, let me see baby!' Chloe dropped to her knees and pulled up Becas top and placed her hands on her stomach. 'Hello little one, I'm your aunty Chloe.'  
'I think you'll find you're his second cousin.' Beca laughed just to be shushed by the girl and a muttering of technicalities.  
'You know I have an actual scan photo now, so you can put my top down.' Chloe jumped up and practically snatched the bag from Beca's hands where she was currently looking for the photo.  
'He's so perfect! Is he sucking his thumb?' Chloe squealed.  
'I think so.' Beca tried to sound calm, getting excited with Chloe meant certain disaster, no amount of emotion could top that girl, but Beca couldn't pull the smile off of her face as she looked at the photo.  
Beca finally was able to sit down on the sofa and Chloe sat down next to her, she pulled out a gift bag from her suitcase which was currently on the floor behind the sofa.  
'This is from me, my mum and dad didn't want me to put their names on it because they don't approve.' Beca smiled gratefully at the girl and then looked down at her shoes, Beca knew not all of her family would be as accepting as her parents had thankfully been, she was hurt her aunt and uncle were not on her side, she was worried that Chloe may not be able to see her as often if her parents deemed her a fuckup. 'I have no idea why I told you that, look Bec, it's not important, they're not going to stop this baby seeing her aunt Chloe!' Beca looked back up and smiled at the girl, it was weird how Chloe always knew what Beca was thinking, she was like a more excitable, less slutty Stacie.  
Beca picked up the bag and laughed as she unwrapped the presents, first was a baby name book. 'Not that you can use the girls section, but maybe for future reference.' Chloe shrugged.  
'I will not be having a daughter anytime soon, I have a son already and that is more than enough for now.' Beca laughed as she stroked her stomach.  
She pulled out the other package and unwrapped the loose wrapping, it was a white bunny with long legs, long arms, floppy ears and a little red bow tie. It was adorable, it was the kind of toy that every child is meant to have, you know the one, the teddy that the baby chews the ears on and the legs get dirty as the baby never puts it down, so the mum has to steal it when baby is asleep and wash it to stop the baby chewing on all of the germs it has probably picked up being dragged around the garden. It goes to babies first day of nursery, stays in its bag first day of school and eventually ends on a shelf in the bedroom when the not-so-baby anymore deems itself too old for a silly teddy, but still pulls the teddy down on the really scary days, like first day of middle school, first breakup etc. Beca no surprise didn't have a teddy like this, her mother had left her father with a few clothes for Beca and nothing else, maybe that is why she loved music so much, music was always going to be there for her. Beca felt herself welling up, for a girl who prided herself on her strong nature, a girl who never cried and the girl who didn't care, she sure was crying a lot recently. _Fucking hormones._

__Chloe looked slightly awkward at Beca's sudden mood change, she pulled the crying girl into her arms and let her sob for a while, she didn't ask why she was crying, knowing Chloe she probably knew already, she just let Beca cry herself out before finally pulling away. Beca wiped her tears and laughed at herself for being so silly.

* * *

Stacie had come over once she was home from her 'date'. Beca did not ask whom the date was with or what had happened on that date, she learnt the hard way that that was not a topic you want to discuss with Stacie. The girls were all sat on the kitchen floor staring into the oven waiting for the cookies to be done, normally they would just eat the dough but considering Beca was not supposed to eat raw egg the trio had to wait for them to actually bake. _Jeez, who actually bakes cookies anymore?_

'Are you having a baby shower?' Stacie questioned.  
'No.'  
'Yes.'  
Beca stared at Chloe, she tried her best to give her a death glare.  
'No fucking way.'  
'You said not to swear in front of the baby.' Chloe pouted at Beca.  
'No 'effin way then.' Beca corrected.  
'Well you're not yet anyway, you don't have baby showers until at least like seven months, but yes you are Beca. You are not denying me the chance to throw a party, plus you get free stuff.'  
'I swear to god Chloe, if you throw some ridiculous party I'm putting you into that oven.'  
'You're going to love it.' Chloe beamed.

* * *

Beca lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, today had been such a long day, she had found out she was having a son, she had managed to get pretty much all of the essential furniture for the baby, she had openly told someone who wasn't family she was pregnant and she had even discussed having a baby shower with the girls. This was crazy.  
The girls went to bed early as Chloe had planned to help Beca decorate the nursery tomorrow, Jesse and Mr Mitchell were coming over in the morning to paint whilst Chloe and Beca were going to go into town to find accessories, Jesse and Beca had most of the essentials, but Beca wanted to paint little pictures on the wall and Chloe was an amazing artist.  
She looked over at the two girls who had squeezed into Beca's small double bed, laughed at how silly they must all look in such a small space and turned around and went to sleep herself. 


	8. Chapter 8

18 Weeks  
**  
**Beca was awoken from her dreamless sleep naturally at noon, it was great, she hadn't had a lay-in in so long thanks to either school, doctors appointments or morning sickness. She rolled over in her bed stretching her toes and slowly opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the flash of red next to her.  
'Good morning sleepyhead.' Chloe cooed earning a half hearted eye role from Beca who was still in a slight stretch position trying to click her fingers above her head.  
'Hurry up and get ready, the guys are nearly done with the nursery and I want to go shopping to get cute bits.'  
'Do we really have to go?' Beca moaned in between yawns. 'Me and Jesse got a lot of stuff already.'  
'You need bedding and teddies and toys and photos and frames and-'  
'-Okay, let me get up.'  
'And the nursery needs a touch of his favourite aunties decoration.'  
'Cousin.' Beca corrected before leaving the room with a bundle of clothes.

She left the bathroom fully washed, made up and dressed. Deciding she should probably thank her dad and Jesse for doing the nursery, she took a detour down the hallway, and she really wanted to see the nursery, _and maybe see Jesse._

'Bec, get out, paint fumes are bad for you.' She had literally put a toe through the door before she was being ushered out by her boyfriend.  
'Oh my god, I just wanted to see.'  
'Well you can see when you and Chloe get home from shopping, we will have aired the room out by then.'  
Jesse pulled her into his chest kissing her forehead. Beca moaned into his chest.  
'I don't want to go shopping.'  
'Yes you do, you want to get stuff for our little bubba in there.'  
He felt the smile against his chest making him chuckle.  
'Have fun today, I'll see you later, promise.' He knelt down placing a kiss on Beca's stomach, his hands either side of his face.  
'It's so cool feeling him move.'  
'It makes me need to pee.'  
'Woah, way to ruin the moment.' Jesse laughed before placing a kiss on her stomach again.

* * *

Chloe had taken Beca to the biggest stores in the shopping centre, Beca didn't even know half of them existed. They came across a maternity shop and Beca groaned when Chloe pulled her in.  
'Look Beca, stop complaining, you can't keep wearing jeans, I know for a fact they must be getting tight already because your belly is growing.'  
'Wow, way to flatter a girl Chlo.'  
'It's good growing, it's my wittle nephew.'  
'Cousin.'  
'Nephew.'  
'Actually, second cousin.'  
'Shut up.'  
They browsed the shop and Beca picked up 2 pairs of jeans with extendable waists, a pair of sweats, two tops, one plain black tee that was loose around the stomach and one flowery blouse that Chloe picked out, some maternity underwear and even a dress.  
'I shouldn't be spending so much on me, we need it for him.' Beca sighed whist gesturing to her stomach.  
'It's not like it's wasted, anyway you could totally use it again, or sell them on, or-'  
'-Use them to shop lift melons?'  
The girls were laughing as they approached the tills handing over their purchases, they didn't even notice the icy stares they were getting from the assistant.  
'That'll be £45.99.'  
Beca inserted her debit card a little taken aback by the icy-ness of the counter manager. She looked up to the older woman, looked about in her 40's.  
There was an awkward silence as the woman waited for the receipts to print out, she collected them all, bagged the clothes and handed Beca's card over before she spoke again.  
'I hope it all works out for you.'  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Beca was shocked, this was not correct customer care.  
'Well, I see a lot of teen single mums here, and you're teen, I just hope you thought about how it's going to affect the _baby.'_  
Beca and Chloe were both speechless, they stared at the woman mouths open.  
It took Beca a minute to compose her thoughts and to try and compose her hormones, but there was no way pissing of a pregnant woman was a wise idea.  
'I'm not a single parent actually.' She snapped. 'I have a boyfriend at home right now getting a nursery ready, with his savings and the money from his job, I have two parents at home eager to help with this child and I have two best friends who will be with me at the drop of a hat. I don't appreciate being patronised by bitchy shop assistants who clearly has no happiness in her own life as she seems to be desperate do bring down the happiness of others.'  
'Who do you think you are?' The woman stuttered.  
'No who the fuck do you think you are?' Beca shot back. 'You don't know me, or my story, or my family yet you feel it is appropriate to criticise a complete stranger. Does it make you feel big or something? _Honourable maybe?_ Making someone else feel like crap because your life is shit?'  
'I, I' The woman was speechless, Chloe was beside Beca making slight squeals of excitement at her friends comeback, Beca turned on her heel and marched out of the shop leaving the woman still speechless behind.  
'I need food.'  
'Attitude makes you hungry huh?' Chloe laughed before following the girl to a cup cake stall and sitting on a bench with their new purchases.  
'No, baby makes me hungry.'

* * *

'It's a shame, how people jump to conclusions with this situation.' Chloe sighed.  
'Well let's face it, before this happened I probably would have too.'  
'But you would never single someone out, that woman was just harsh.'  
'I guess I'm going to have to get used to it, it doesn't help that I look like 15 not even 17, shitty baby face.'  
'Well your baby will have an extra cute baby face.'  
'I hope he gets Jesses face.' Beca laughed.  
Beca was laying on the sofa watching some crappy reality show later that night. Her and Chloe had finished their shopping and found pretty much everything Beca needed, Chloe insisted she leave some necessities as people would have to get her something for the baby shower. It had been a long day and a pretty emotional goodbye when Chloe had to go home.  
Jesse was on the other side of the sofa massaging Beca's feet, a much needed duty after the long day she had. She also wanted cuddles, and lots of them, this damn baby was making her really sentimental and Jesse smelt really good, so she pulled her feet back and pulled herself up to Jesses side, he instantly placed his arm around her pulling her in tight.  
'I like cuddly Beca.' He joked receiving an eye role from the girl currently pushing her nose into him trying to discretely smell him.  
'Bubba makes me cuddly.'  
'Are we going to decide on a name any time soon or keep calling him bubba, I think it's cute and all but he'll probably get a little annoyed with us later in life.'  
'We should name him after his daddy.' Beca smiled, she had been thinking that for a while now, especially since Jesse had made it pretty clear he wasn't leaving any time soon.  
'As much as I appreciate the offer, I've had 17 years of being teased for having a girl's name, I will not put my son through that. I like Alfie.'  
'Why Alfie?'  
'Well... Because have you ever met a mean child called Alfie, no, it's a nice person name, you can't be mean with a name like that.' Beca laughed into his chest before he continued. 'And plus at Christmas we can dress him up as an Elf and he can be Alfie the Elf.'  
'Dude, no, I was liking Alfie until you made it all dorky.'  
'I have a while to convince you yet.'  
'It probably won't feel like a long time, that's scary.' Beca stifled a yawn at the end of her sentence. 'I need sleepy time, make yourself more comfy dammit.' She moaned before repositioning herself against his lap and falling asleep.


End file.
